The Power of Snow and Ice
by LoveForeverNow
Summary: Why are they doing this to them? It wasn't her fault. She didn't hurt Anna so why are they punishing them? Can't they see her? She's screaming at them but they never hear her, they never feel her when she reaches out to them. Why? Why do they only ever see Elsa? Why don't they ever just see her? (Good and Bad Elsa)
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Snow and Ice

Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been updating my other stories but I just had so many ideas I had to get down. This story was inspired by the YouTube video ****Evil Elsa, The Queen of Ice and Fear.**** We hope you enjoy as I had fun writing it. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Frozen, Disney does.**

She laughed at their sister's antics. Anna was just too adorable!

"I can't sleep. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play," the red haired girl sighed dramatically. She laughed again as Elsa pushed their sister off the bed.

"Go play by yourself," Elsa said. They both knew that wouldn't work but she couldn't blame her for trying. This happened practically every night. Anna would come over to their bed and wake them up do show off their powers. Neither Elsa nor she had a problem with it, but they still needed sleep! Anna climbed back onto the bed.

"Do you want to build a snow man?"

She rolled her eyes. Neither of them could resist Anna when she said that. Anna ran laughing out the door, Elsa following close behind, then her following after Elsa, but right as she reached the door she stopped. Something felt . . . wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it, it just _felt _wrong. Like something bad was going to happen.

Elsa looked back at the black haired girl that looked like her when she didn't follow. She looked troubled as she was wringing her hands together and biting her lip. Maybe she was nervous? What for, they had played like this plenty of times. Elsa walked up to her and took her hands, holding them gently in her own. She looked up at her, worry still on her face. Elsa smiled reassuringly.

"Come on, it's alright, I'm here."

She finally smiled again and hugged her tightly, Elsa responding in kind. Anna came running back around the corner and called out to them.

"Come on guys, let's go!"

The three of them ran through the hallways, giggling as they went. They stopped when they finally reached the main hall.

"Do the magic do the magic!" Elsa looked over at her.

"You ready?" Elsa said to her. She nodded. They raised their hands together. From their palms came a shining blue snowflake that they threw into the air, making snow fall all around them. They lost themselves in the joy their powers brought them. They threw snowballs at each other, built snowman, made snow angels. It was perfect. Anna jumped off of one of the snow mounds.

"Catch me!" She squealed.

Elsa threw blast after blast after blast of snow, catching Anna as she went higher, while she looked on in amazement. She frowned. Anna was going too high, Elsa couldn't keep up. The feeling came back tenfold.

_"__Something bad _is _happening!"_ Elsa tripped and Anna was struck in the head. Everything froze for her. Anna was hurt. She couldn't hear Elsa calling out for help. All she felt was bitter cold. She knelt next to Elsa who was holding Anna close to her. As she knelt, everything around her froze. The walls, the floors, the air, all except for the two girls in front of her. The only people in the world who mattered to her. And one of them was hurt.

-0-

She couldn't remember when they left the castle, she was far too wrapped up in what happened, but the next thing she knew, they were surrounded by trolls. Their mother and father clung to Anna tightly with Elsa standing close to them. As usual they never noticed her. No one ever did, she was invisible to all of them. Except for Elsa and Anna. She tried getting them to notice her for years. She would wave her arms in front of them for hours. She called out to them but her voice never worked. She used her powers constantly, freezing the floor beneath the servants feet, making it snow inside their father's study. All that did was get Elsa in trouble. Why can't they see her? Why did they always blame Elsa for something she did?!

Something the old troll said caught her attention. Remove memories of magic? She looked up to see the three of them playing together like always. But even now as their parents looked at the memory they still didn't see her. The images changed. All the magic was gone, replaced by normal snow and ice outside the castle. She gasped silently.

She wasn't there.

"So she won't remember I have powers?" she heard Elsa ask. Their eyes met and Elsa was horrified by what she saw in her eyes. Fear.

"Listen Elsa," the old troll took her hand. "You have a special gift." He threw his hands into the air and blue snowflakes shone brightly above them. The two of them stood there in the light, hands locked and as they cast their powers above, people around them cheering. "You are capable of great beauty." The scene changed. She gasped again and covered her mouth with her hands. The image of her changed. It became red; she grew and consumed the image of Elsa. "But also great destruction." She looked to Elsa and her eyes widened when she saw her afraid. Afraid of her. "Fear will be your enemy, until you can learn to control it."

"She will," she turned to their father. "Until then we'll close the gates. Reduce the staff, limit her contact with everyone. Including Anna."

She shook her head as tears threatened to spill down her face. She didn't want this. The old troll walked past her and whispered quietly, she almost didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry."

-0-

"Do you want to build a snow man? It doesn't have to be a snow man."

"Go away Anna!"

"Okay bye."

She reached out to Anna as she walked away from the door. She wanted to comfort her, hold her close and tell her it was going to be alright. She knew she couldn't, her voice still didn't work but she could at least hold her close. She did that every time Anna was sad and it always made their younger sister feel better. Her hand touched her shoulder . . .

. . . and passed through it.

She gasped sharply; retracting her hand like it was in pain. Anna didn't react, she simply continued walking away. She tried to follow, tried to hold her again like all those times she did before but it was no use. She couldn't go far from Elsa and Anna didn't remember her. She collapsed against Elsa's door and cried. She went to Elsa for comfort. She reached out to hold her but Elsa would always wince and step away from her. It hurt her deeply. First Anna couldn't remember her now Elsa wanted nothing to do with her. She acted like touching her is like poison.

Their father tried teaching them how to control their powers. He tried to keep them from using them. Why? They can't stop it; it's a part of them. One day he came by and held something out to Elsa. A pair of light blue gloves.

"Here, it will help suppress your powers."

Her eyes widened in fear. She reached out to them, trying to scream at them. She could feel her voice fighting to make itself heard. A croaked noise escaped her lips but it was for naught. Elsa slipped on the gloves.

"Conceal it," their father said.

"Don't feel it," Elsa said.

"Don't let it show," they said together.

She was gone.

-0-

'Do you want to build a snow man? Or ride our bikes around the hall."

She did. She wanted to do all those crazy things Anna would suggest every time she came to the room. But as the years went by she knew there was no point. Since the moment Elsa put on the gloves, she was even more restricted. Her body shimmered like mist. Elsa couldn't see her anymore, she could barely see _herself_. Her fingers ached as they begged to release the power that was building up. She could barely appear outside the door for a few minutes, if at all. The years passed slowly for her. She almost didn't notice the change in the three of them. Anna and Elsa both got taller, their hair longer. She grew just like them, her raven black hair rising up in a spike and sat atop her head like an ornate crown. Their father would still come and try and control her. Her teeth clenched as her hands tightened into fists. She will not be controlled. Elsa wants to forget her. She won't let that happen. Every chance she got, she released as much power as she could. With the gloves on so much she could no longer use magic herself, but she could still influence Elsa's. Ice formed on everything Elsa touched and spikes of ice would form on the walls and ceilings. Their parents backed up out of fear of them. No. Not of them. Of _Elsa_. No matter what she did, they never noticed her. They never feared her when she made the ice. They only ever noticed Elsa. Years past again and their parents had to leave. Good, she was glad; she hoped they never came back. Elsa was worried what would happen without them but good riddance she says. She didn't need them. All they ever did was try and control her when they didn't even know she existed! She clenched her fists in rage. It was all their fault! Anna didn't remember her, Elsa tried to forget her, and she was trapped in this hell! She could feel her power swirling, growing dangerously but she didn't care. She was so angry! She wished they would just die!

-0-

She watched sadly as Anna cried against their sister's door. Their parents were dead, lost in a storm at sea. It was all her fault. She didn't mean to do it, she was angry, she didn't know what she was thinking. Anna continued to cry and it tore at her. She never wanted to make Anna cry, she would never intentionally hurt their sister. She never wanted to hurt _her _sister. She sat down beside Anna and put her arms around her, making sure to not press against her lest she pass through. She sobbed. She hadn't meant for this to happen.

Anna continued to sob. She felt a warmth around her and she leaned into it. It felt nice. She could hear Elsa sobbing loudly on the other side of the door, almost as if she was beside her now. Anna didn't know it wasn't Elsa sobbing. Elsa's cries were quiet; like she was afraid showing too much emotion will make her lose control. No, these cries weren't of fear. They were of regret, anguish, despair.

They were the cries of someone who is alone.

**So, what'd you guys think? Just so you know, I value ****_reviews _****more than favorites or follows. So please review and tell me what you think. Waiver, if you will.**

**Waiver: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Frozen.**

Elsa shuddered as she gazed out the window of her room. It was only for today she told herself. It was her coronation today, a day she had dreaded for the past three years. She took another breath to calm herself down. It was only for today. She turned away from her window and walked to the portrait of her father holding the ceremonial artifacts like the proud King he was. She wiped her eyes before tears got the chance to form. She missed her parents dearly; they were the only thing stable in her life. She looked at the portrait again. Her father's face was strong and just, like a true ruler. She took off her gloves. She would be just like him. She picked up a candle and box to practice with. She would be fair, just, proud, kind, the queen Arendelle needed.

"Conceal," she repeated her mantra to herself. She wouldn't let her powers get the better of her. "Don't fe-"

**No.**

Elsa gasped as the objects in her hands began to freeze. She put her gloves back on and sighed as she felt her powers dim. That was too close. She breathed again to calm herself down. It was only for today she told herself again. Her hands clenched tightly into fists. She will not lose control, she will _not _lose control, she will **_not _**lose control. Elsa breathed deeply once more before opening her doors and telling the guards to open the gates.

-0-

_She _was stirring. For three years she slept, alone and in pain. During that time, dreams turned to nightmares, sadness turned to bitter anger. This was not supposed to happen she always thought to herself. She was forgotten, trapped and isolated in a hellish prison. She had done _nothing_! It wasn't her that hurt Anna! It was Elsa! Elsa was the one who hurt their sister. Elsa was the one who caused all this, why is she the one who is put through this Hell?!

Why did they only ever see Elsa? Why didn't they ever just see _her_?

She can't take this for much longer. Luckily she knew that she did not have to wait long. The moment Elsa took off her gloves their power would slip through, and every time she would be closer to escape. She just needed more time. The ceremony had ended already and they stood in the grand hall for the ball. Her misty form glided through the crowd as her eyes watched over everyone there. She just needed one more chance. Then she will break free. But she knew she could never truly be free from Elsa, yet she was a patient woman. She waited twelve years for this. She could wait a little longer.

A commotion caught her attention turning her thoughts away from her plans. What she saw made her laugh silently. Their sister Anna stood awkwardly as a small man danced wildly around her. It was just too funny! She laughed for the first time in years. When she finally gained control of herself, she watched with a smile as Anna quickly left the short man. She giggled again and smiled warmly. Even after all this time their little sister still managed to make her laugh. Though she would never admit it (not that she could) but Anna was the only thing she had left. She would never hurt her.

Her smile dropped when she saw who Anna stood by. Her teeth clenched as she glared at Elsa. She approached them unseen, as always, and listened in. Elsa liked chocolate. Well that was one thing they could agree on, the smell was divine.

"I wish it could be like this all the time," she heard Anna say. The longing in their sister's voice made her heart ache for her.

"I do too . . . but it can't." Her teeth clenched again. Why couldn't it? What is she afraid of? They weren't children playing with magic anymore, but she still thought their powers couldn't be controlled. She breathed deeply to calm herself. If she let anger blind her she might miss her opportunity. She followed Anna, she was tired of seeing Elsa and she missed spending time with their sister. That's when Anna bumped into a handsome young man with smooth brown hair. She laughed at Anna's awkwardness around him. They left the ball with her following suit.

-0-

She couldn't stop laughing. Mental synchronization? Who comes up with this? She laughed harder than she had ever done before, even when they were little. Tears pricked at her eyes and she struggled to breath. Her sides ached as she clutched them tightly. It took five whole minutes for her to regain her composure. She watched as Anna and the young man, whom she learned to be Hans, ran up to a waterfall. The look in Anna's eyes made her smile gently. But she also envied her. Anna had found someone who she can be happy with. She could never have that. Her smile never left though for she was happy for their sister. She gasped as she saw Hans get to his knees. It was just like in the stories they read as children! But life wasn't a fairy tale; she had twelve years to figure that out. The smile fell slowly from her face. She knew this would not end well, but Anna might as well learn now.

-0-

She was angry. As much as it annoyed her, she agreed with Elsa. Anna was young and foolish; she did not know the way life was. But what truly angered her wasn't Elsa's rejection of the marriage; she would have done the same. What angered her was that Elsa had the gall to believe she knew how the world worked! What did she know of love?! What did she know of anything?! She threw her life away by allowing herself to be locked into that room, how **dare **she say she knew anything of the world! Anger and rage flowed through her; she almost didn't notice Elsa's glove was taken off.

**You know nothing!**

Elsa was beginning to hyperventilate. The voice was coming back; her powers were flowing again without the glove. She turned from Anna hoping to shut her out so she could regain control.

"Why do you shut me out, why do you shut the world out?!"

Neither of them could think clearly, one's mind filled with fear, the other with rage. Anna's voice rang in their ears, pushing their emotions further.

"What are you so afraid of?"

**Now!**

"I said enough Anna!"

She pushed the power out and finally it broke free. Ice flew from Elsa's fingertips forming menacing spikes. She watched with a sadistic smile at the faces of the people. They were so filled with fear. Good. She will take everything from Elsa. She ran after the queen to the courtyard a fountain freezing over at her touched. She breathed deeply. She could feel the power flowing freely. Her form was no longer the mist it was before; it was solid for the first time in years. As Elsa continued to run, she waved her arms, commanding the very skies. Clouds formed and the temperature dropped rapidly as she laughed. She ran after Elsa again. She glided next to her as the queen ran across the freezing water of the port. She came close to Elsa, her mouth no more than an inch from her ear.

**I will not be forgotten Elsa. I will not be imprisoned.**

**I will be free.**

**Waiver: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**So what's up fanfiction? I hope you like this final installment of ****The Power of Snow and Ice****. Enjoy. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Frozen.**

The kingdom of Arendelle is home to strong people, a fact she could not help but notice. The waters of the ford and harbor were frozen solid. Snowflakes rained lightly from the cloud covered sky. The ground was littered with sleet and frost. She relished the cold, she lived it, but even she could tell that to the average citizen, this is truly reminiscent of the Inferno's ninth circle.

And yet the people preserve.

She watched as two men, despite the severity of the kingdoms situation, argued over something as trivial as wood. She watched smiling children play in the snow or find wood and cloth for their families. Though she saw many with looks of sadness and confusion, there were just as many with looks of hardened determination against the unexpected winter.

It was a true shame she had to put them through more. She did not want for these people to suffer. It stabbed at her heart when she saw those that despaired, but she could not falter now. If she was to be successful in her task she must keep the winter going. The storms in the sky churned as she egged them on, commanded them to thunder with her power, let her very soul freeze the ground as frozen fractals formed around her. It didn't hurt that Elsa wasn't trying to stop her. In fact, her sister was actually being helpful. That castle she created in the mountain wasn't just beautiful; it also aided her in her goal. She chuckled to herself, for the first time in many years, not silently. After so many years with no voice of her own, she finally heard herself speak.

Though she did not notice it at first, she was quite surprised when she heard her voice. It was lighter than Elsa's, yet still deeper than Anna's. If she was honest with herself, she really did like the sound of her own voice.

She continued to walk through the streets, spreading frost as she went, not a soul seeing her pass. She watched as the man Anna planned to marry passed out blankets to some of the villagers. She smiled at the man's selflessness. Anna may have been a _little_ hasty in deciding to marry him, but she could have chosen worse. Not that she could blame her sister; she wasn't ashamed to admit she might do the same in Anna's position.

"Princess Anna is in trouble!"

**What?!**

"I need volunteers to help me find her!"

Anna is in trouble? Her heart clenched in fear. She had already lost too much in the last thirteen years, if something happened to Anna . . . No. That couldn't happen. She reached out for her power, searching through the snows to find her sister. The ice will not hurt her, the cold will not touch. She commanded it. No amount of force on this world will harm her little sister while she lived.

"Should you encounter the queen, I want you to put an end to this winter."

Her breath hitched as she noticed the small man standing close by. Her hands tightened into fists. They still believed Elsa was behind this winter. She wasn't! It wasn't her sister who did this! The air around her dropped in temperature. Not only did they _still_ blame Elsa, but now they planned to kill her! She couldn't let that happen, not yet! It was too soon! Her form glided across the ground in the direction of the northern mountain. She needed to reach Elsa.

Before it was too late.

-0-

As it turns out, Elsa was not a hard person to find. Even if it wasn't for the distress she could feel in Elsa's heart, the large castle of ice on the side of a very tall mountain was not exactly inconspicuous. She passed by Elsa's snowman undisturbed, the great beast not moving an inch as she passed. She entered the halls of the castle, not bothering to take in the aesthetics. She'd have plenty of time for that later. Her fingers flexed with power. The storms were growing worse. She smirked.

She found Elsa quickly, pacing back and forth, chanting her usual mantra to herself. So she still hasn't let go of that ridiculous phrase? She smirked again and raised her hands, reaching out to Elsa. Power flowed from their feet; ice the color of hellish red spread through the floor and walls. Elsa gasped when she saw it. The more Elsa panicked the more control she exerted over her powers. She breathed deeply as she felt the magic flowing through her fingers. It was almost time; her work was coming to a head. And they have to get in the way.

The two soldiers burst through the doors and raised their weapons at Elsa. She huffed as she withed the fear in Elsa's eyes. Of course she couldn't be able to protect herself. She raised a block of ice before Elsa, shielding her from the bolt that surely would have ended her life. She couldn't have that. Her eyes widened when Elsa fought back, blasting her own powers at the soldiers. Oh, perhaps she didn't need to protect her after all. Good, because she could feel something growing within her.

This was it. She could feel it, her powers, her body, her mind; they were all forming, becoming real. The exertion of magic Elsa threw at the guards was the final push she needed. Her power has finally grown to its maximum. She was free.

She threw out her hand; the spikes Elsa used finishing the task by piercing the flesh of the foolish man. She flicked her wrist, the wall of ice throwing the other man from the edge, his screams disappearing as he fell farther. Finally, the others arrived in the room.

And they finally noticed her.

Anna's beloved and the other soldiers watched her with confusion. 'Who was this woman?' they were no doubt thinking. They would know soon enough.

Elsa though, Elsa's look she cherished. She saw her former sister's eyes widened. Yes, she knew exactly who this woman was.

And it filled her with fear.

"Hello sister."

"You? But how-Ugh!"

She couldn't continue speaking. Not with that spike through her chest. She watched her sister go limp, a grin of sick glee splitting her face.

"Queen Elsa!"

"Poor Elsa. All you wanted was to forget me. Well now you don't have to worry anymore."

She turned to the others, smiling as they backed away in fear. Good. She will teach them to fear her. She will teach them to fear the power of snow and ice. Frost spread with every step she took towards them. She would cover this world in ice, and watch as it collapsed. After all, as her late sister might say-

The cold didn't bother her.

**To be honest, after the second chapter I was on a bit of a blank as to where I would take this story. So, Sequel! Probably. Maybe. I don't know, I'll either write a sequel or give it to someone else, hopefully someone who's better at writing than me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Waiver, if you will.**

**Waiver: Please review!**


End file.
